narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Debate de Batalhas/@comment-177.154.48.30-20161116190156/@comment-33397538-20171206230415
KurosakiUchiha2838 escreveu: Dantealagia3 escreveu: Ele não vai chegar na bijuudama pra partir, pode fazer isso de longe. E tentaculo de bee é só uma das coisas que escala raiton e enton, citei as outras, e isso só prova que a área de incidencia e de corte do raiton de sasuke e fuma shuriken do obito são menos destrutivos que bijuudama, mas devido a área de incidência (logicamente por causa da pressão aplicada em um ponto mínimo, não uma área abrangente) afetam o mesmo material que a bijuudama não afetou com mais efetividade, e não existe isso de mais ou menos resistente que algo que a bijuudama foi tankada porque contra a kurama a interceptação de bee foi com meio tentáculo, era MUITO menor que algo que Sasuke cortou. Obito não invadiu porque nem tentou, ele tava controlando as bestas e os jins, além disso, após eles fugirem do controle dele Obito não teria chakra pra pegar Naruto em Genjutsu não, Kakashi até fala que isso gasta muito chakra e Obito já tinha usado demasiado pra controlar os jins e bijuus, ele nem tentou controlar o Naruto ou suprimir a Kurama, no db3 diz que Sasuke apenas com 3 tomoe é capaz de domar e controlar a Kurama dentro do Naruto. E o genjutsu do MS tanto de itachi quanto de Sasuke pegaram Bee por mais de 3 segundos (frases envolvidas no time frame) e mesmo se Sasuke com EMS (dito no db4 como: "Sasuke superou Itachi em Ninjutsu e Dojutsu" justamente nessa sessão) que é muito mais forte, não controlasse a Kurama e Naruto, no mínimo do mínimo ia deitar ele por esse tempo, e Bee ainda é um Jin perfeito com muito mais treino e experiência que Naruto, então sim, Genjutsu é bem útil. Só vou refutar isso mesmo, já que o resto você provavelmente nem leu e não falou sobre, então ok, enquanto ninguém refutar Sasuke segue acima. *Aí que está o detalhe. Como ele iria fazê-lo? Com Flechas do Susanoo? Como eu já citei em algum momento no tópico, Naruto pode calibrar a explosão da Flash Bijūdama da maneira que lhe for conveniente. Se a técnica adversária for inferior, tal não será capaz de fazer o ataque se detonar antes de acertar o oponente *O Tentáculo qual tankou a Bijūdama possuía o braço do Hachibi dentro de si; em outras palavras, portanto este era mais potente que aquele cortado pelo Uchiha. **Sasuke cortou um clone do Juubi + Escudo?! Compreendo, mas isso é algo que até o Kiba poderia realizar. *Obito não invandiu porque não era apto, de acordo com o mangá. Sendo assim, não conseguiria mesmo se tentasse. Como você mesmo comentou: Segue acima.² Primeiro, calibrar ou não a explosão não muda o fato de além de ser lento demais, as flechas serem muito menos destrutivas, mas muito mais letais, se cobertas com Enton por exemplo, uma Bijuudama não vai ignorar uma flecha do calibre que são as de Enton desse Sasuke, não por destruição, mas a flecha ia sim perfurar uma bijuudama que ao contrário de uma couraça de Hachibi oude juubi não possui resistência concreta, é só uma bomba de chakra com explosão calibrável ATÉ CERTO PONTO, então não se pode usar poder destrutivo como base pra dizer que ela atravessaria uma flecha porque a flecha é menos destrutivas e mais "perfuradora", o máximo que pode acontecer é ele calibrar a explosão pra algo mínimo caso Sasuke estoure ela na boca da kurama ou muito perto dela. Erradíssimo, o tentáculo do hachibi não contem o braço dele, aquilo além de não conter um décimo do tamanho do braço de Hachibi verdadeiro (pode medir os pixels se quiser, eu já o fiz, e to usando hipérbole caso leve ao pé da letra, mas é bem menor sim) não muda em termos de resistência pelos seguintes fatos: A resistência de uma bijuu é uniforme em condições normais, ou seja, partes maiores possuem mais resistência, aquele não é o braço verdadeiro do Hachibi, Bee tem habilidade de transferir e manifestar partes do corpo dele ou da Bijuu para uma determinada parte, exemplo é quando se transfere para o tentáculo pra escapar do time Taka, outro exemplo nessa mesma cena aí, onde ele após transferir um pequeno braço para envolver a explosão, transfere uma pequena cabeça (também bem menor que o original) para que a explosão seja abafada, o tentáculo que Sasuke cortou era bem maior em Pixels também, toda resistência de uma bijuu é uniforme, varia conforme o volume a ser atacado, assim como qualquer coisa, não existe isso de braço de adamantium e tentáculo de papel, os tentáculos e manifestações só possuem menos resistência quando são mínimos usados por bee na forma base, em forma bijuu é o hachibi normal k, e de qualquer forma aquilo não era o verdadeiro braço e verdadeira cabeça do Hachibi, eram apenas mínimas manifestações que Bee transferiu para que abraçasse e abafasse a explosão, além de serem bem menores que o que Sasuke cortou. Isso eu já expliquei, mas basicamente significa que o golpe de Sasuke é mais focado e letal que uma explosão irregular e disforme e a pressão aplicada para o golpe é mínima em termos de ponto, por isso corta materiais diversos tão fácil e óbvio, tem poder de corte, é totalmente diferente de algo que atinge uma área aberta distribuida de forma irregular, só por ser uma explosão já tem área de incidência no mínimo 1000x maior que um corte desferido por Raiton ou Enton de Sasuke, consequentemente, se apoia totalmente em destruição e a capacidade de romper materiais é bem mais difícil, Bijuudama não é mais fraca que Chidori, é só bem diferente em tudo. Kiba e os outros conseguiram cortar apenas mínimos avatares, Shino derrotou um maior simplesmente por utilizar insetos dentro dele, que por devorarem chakra degradavem a resistência, e todos atributos do avatar do juubi, de dentro pra fora, isso não é PD, e ele foi o único a destruir um avatar um pouco maior só por causa desse Hax, Um outro avatar pouco maior que esses que a aliança enfrentou foi apenas jogado pra trás com um rasenshuriken de Naruto KM1, e mesmo assim, ele era MUITO menor que o que Sasuke cortou + o escudo, mesmo avatares médios (o que naruto não destruiu) já tinham essa resistência (os pequenos eram bem mais fracos), e o que Sasuke fez foi partir um escudo + um avatar que não tinham só tamanho, só a espessura do escudo dava o tamanho de 2 ou 3 susanos do Sasuke, já é maior que o avatar que Naruto não afetou, muito maior, como eu disse, a resistência dos avatares é conforme a parcela que eles possuem do poder do Juubi, obviamente chakra influencia na resistência ou qualquer atributo (se você já leu o mangá como disse, sabe disso também), então esse feito é considerável sim, um avatar daquele porte + escudo e cortar um tentáculo gigante do Hachibi em versão inferior a de Sasuke desse combate o qualificam pra cortar a fina camada do manto de Naruto, que é muito resistente, trata-se de uma concentração localizada e distribuida de chakra e não dissipada em vários corpos como Juubi, isso seria argumento útil caso Juubi não fosse umas 200x mais poderoso que Kurama, dessa forma não tem escala, ou você acha que algo que fez MUITO mais que um Rasenshuriken em modo Kurama não cortaria o Manto de Naruto? Acha que o Manto é mais resistente que uma forma Bijuu completa? Porque lá sim o chakra tava puro e dividido uniformemente pelo corpo de Hachibi. Hachibi e Kurama tem por volta de 18-20 metros, Gamakichi e os avatares do Juubi possuem 17 metros e algo, o fato de Juubi conseguir se fragmentar e distribuit chakra uniforme para os avatares, não precisa nem dizer que os maiores são mais resistentes e poderosos, é o mesmo que tu dizer que se Sasuke cortou um tentáculo de Hachibi ele cortaria hachibi no meio com a mesma técnica, fica sem nexo, a resistência de um avatar do Juubi + escudo não se é mensurável com exatidão, mas sabendo que a couraça do juubi é a mais resistente das bijuus, que o tamanho é aproxidamente o mesmo, que Naruto KM com rasenshuriken só empurrou um avatar bem menor, da sim pra afirmar que Sasuke é plenamente capaz de atravessar o manto com essa técnica sim. Citando novamente, mas Sasuke teve bem menos Up que Naruto na fase pós-hagoromo (Naruto recebeu bijuus e chakra de Hagoromo enquanto Sasuke nessa fase só o chakra de Hagoromo, e ele posteriormente cita parcelas iguais para ambos) e a única coisa que era capaz de partir o gelo da Kaguya era Enton, Naruto com o buff imenso de atributos e chakra não conseguia nem se mexer ali, nessas versões não é diferente, só são proporções menores. E não, Obito não invadiu por roteiro, ou porque não tinha chakra, ou porque o poder ocular dele tava com essa habilidade em cooldown, kakashi até cita que controlar uma bijuu gasta muito chakra, e Obito se manteve controlando 7 e 7 Jins. Quero que me mostra onde diz que Obito não conseguiria controlar Naruto e Kurama, visto que Naruto é fraquíssimo até pra genjutsu comum de Itachi e Kurama é citada no databook 3 como podendo ser controlada e domada pelo Sasuke apenas com 3 tomoe, além de que Obito MS já domou Kurama de boa, e era a física, mais massiva que a metade de Naruto, além de não dizer em lugar nenhum que Naruto é imune, o fato de Jins serem resistentes a genjutsu é poque a Bijuu livra, mas acho que já tá mais que explicado o porquê disso funcionar. Acima já refutei tudo, você nem entrou no mérito pra refutar outros argumentos.